14 Valentine's day
by S.K.atsura
Summary: La edad para comprender por completo una fecha como la es el 14/2 varia dependiendo del genero, pero Naruto era un caso especial... ¿Y Sasuke?... Sasuke definitivamente ameritaba una tesis completa.
1. Chapter 1

Lo sé~ estarán preguntándose... ¿porque publicas otro longfic cuando tienes ya varios que no terminas de actualizar?! Lo siento, pero la idea llegó y no pude evitar comenzar a escribirlo en mi celular xD este fic contara de dos partes, 1. la cursiva: que es lo que Naruto escribe en su libreta, y 2. la normal: que es el narrador.

Tengo previsto actualizar cada semana y como dice el titulo serán 14 capítulos ambientados siempre el 14 de febrero.

También se que hoy no es 14, pero esto debía publicarse ayer, pero por cuestiones de tiempo e Internet no pude hacerlo.

Espero que les guste.

**Resumen:** Con cada 14 de febrero que pasa, Naruto y el chocolate disminuyen su compatibilidad. Y Sasuke... a Sasuke no le gusto desde un principio, de todos modos.

**Genero****:** Au, romántico, drama, shonen-ai, Long-Shot

**Pareja:** Sasunaru, creo

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto y todos los personajes mencionados NO me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-sensei =)

* * *

**14 de febrero, 1er año de primaria**

_._

_Mama me regalo este cuaderno._

_Es de rana._

_Me gustan las ranas._

_Sasuke es mi mejor amigo._

_Las niñas son molestas._

_Gaara me agrada._

_Ino es mi prima._

_Ella tambien es molesta._

_A veces._

_Kyuubi es mi perro._

_Abuelito y abuelita me dan muchos abrazos._

_Quiero mucho a papa y mama!_

_Kurenai-sensei regalo chocolates hoy a todos._

_Me gusta el chocolate._

_Sasuke lo odia._

_Gaara me regalo el suyo._

_Sasuke se molesto._

_No se porque._

_Hoy mama quiso cocinar._

_Papa compro comida luego._

_Y más espuma contra fuego._

_El ramen es rico y los chocolates tambien._

_Ya tengo sueño._

_Mañana escribiré mas_

_._

Naruto dejó el lápiz encima de su mesita de noche, junto a la libreta con forma de rana. Apagó la lamparita y se dispuso a soñar.

La linda libreta, apoyada precariamente en el borde del mueble, solo necesitó uno de los movimientos, entre sueños, propios de un niño tan hiperactivo como lo era el rubio, para caer con un golpe sordo a las profundidades pocas veces exploradas por un niño de 7 años que aún le teme a la oscuridad.

Debajo de la cama.

.

.

.

* * *

Todas las faltas ortográficas de las cursiva son intencionales. Vamos, que a los 7 años nadie sabe donde poner las tildes e hilar una oración mas compleja.

¿Parece drabble, verdad? los próximos capítulos serán mas largos. a medida que la capacidad de redacción de nuestro rubio mejore.

Nos vemos las próxima semana ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo =) No puedo creer que haya cumplido con la fecha... pero debo admitir que escribir esto me resulta mucho mas fácil que mis otras historias.

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

_**14 de febrero 2do año de primaria**_

.

_Mi libreta de rana se perdió tooooooooodo un año, pero ya la encontré._

_Estaba debajo de la cama. _

_Tambien encontré varios de mis juguetes._

_Hoy en el salón volvieron a dar chocolates._

_Kurenai-sensei sigue siendo nuestra maestra._

_Y Sasuke sigue odiando el chocolate. _

_A mi me gusta._

_Hoy tuvimos SEIKATSU. (1)_

_La maestra nos enseño a preparar ensalada de vegetales._

_No me gustan mucho, pero kaa-san dice que es Nubitritio. (2)_

_A Sasuke si le gusta. Le gustan los tomates._

_Gaara no asistió a clases en todo el dia. Temari-nechan me dijo que tuvo que ir al medico cuando le pregunte._

_Sasuke parecia feliz, tal vez por los tomates._

_El viernes se quedara en mi casa para jugar. _

_Kaa-san dijo que nos llevara al parque de diversiones. _

_Quiero que me com-_

_Papá me está llamando para la cena._

_¿Dónde deje la caja de chocolates que me hizo guardar?_

_._

Naruto saltó de su cama, dejando el cuaderno y la lapicera encima de esta. Tenía aproximadamente cinco minutos para poder recordar donde había escondido la caja de dulces que su padre le había entregado esa mañana, con la explicita orden de mantenerla oculta de su madre. Revolvió su armario, tirando la ropa guardado ahí en todas las direcciones posibles.

Al no encontrar su objetivo, decidió probar suerte en su cómoda, dentro de su alcancía de rana, en los bolsillos de sus poleras, incluso debajo de su cama. Nada. No había nada.

Todo el alboroto suscitado en su cuarto atrajo la atención de Kyuubi, quien ingreso moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Saltó, a la ahora ya no tan ordenada, cama y se quedo ahí observando el mini torbellino que era su dueño saltar de un lado a otro.

Naruto ya se estaba desesperando. Su padre se decepcionaría de él si le decía que perdió el regalo de su mamá.

Y como si un rayo de luz le iluminara el camino, todo estuvo claro. El rubio dirigió su mirada azul al gran cesto de ropa sucia –que en realidad solo había utilizado una vez antes de ser tirada ahí- y el cual había sido escogido como el último lugar donde su madre buscaría algo. Kushina definitivamente nunca pondría sus manos en ese lugar, para algo se había casado con Minato después de todo.

Tomó la caja, asegurándose que no tuviera ningún daño y corrió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. O esa era su intención hasta el "_ni se te ocurra correr por las escaleras, Naru_" que su madre expresó ni bien escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse.

El sexto sentido de las madres que evita que sus retoños sufran contusiones céfalo-craneanas severas innecesarias, le decían.

Kyuubi siguió acostado en la cama, masticando la remera favorita de su dueño, hasta que notó algo que llamara su atención. Lo tomó entre sus dientes y se retiró de la habitación con toda la tranquilidad y elegancia digna de su raza.

Ya en el jardín, decidió enterrar su nuevo tesoro. Una libreta con forma de rana.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) Labores de vida cotidiana. Es una curso que se lleva durante en 1ro y 2do año de primaria, prácticamente les enseñan cosas del hogar. Cocer, cocinar, limpiar, etc. Sin distinción de sexos. Tanto niñas como niños llevan estas clases.

(2) Naruto quiere decir nutritivo, pero se enreda con la palabra xD

Que les pareció? Lo sé, aun no hay mucho sasunaru... pero aun son muy peques~ Hay tiempo, todavía.

Este capi es un poco más larguito que el anterior. y Naruto aprendió a usar las comas xD

Nos vemos la proxima semana~

byebye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Creí que no lo lograría! Pero en mi país aun es viernes~ así que si cumplí con la fecha ^^ (ni yo me lo creo...)

Disfruten el capitulo~

* * *

**14 de febrero 3er año de primaria**

_._

_Kyuubi está castigado por enterrar mi libreta en el jardín. Ahora mismo me esta mirando escribir esto con una correa sujeta a su peludo cuello._

_Mama está muy molesta con él pues junto con mi libreta encontró su cadena favorita y la agenda electrónica que perdió la semana pasada._

_Kyuubi, estas en problemas, serios problemas…_

_Papa ha cocinado una gran cena para intentar contentarla y evitar que en su furia nos deje sin mascota y detenida por protección de animales. Ojala funcione._

_Hoy las niñas del salón estuvieron demasiado… molestas. Más de lo normal. Se pasaron los recesos en grupitos, riéndose cuando pasaba junto con Sasuke, e Ino dibujo corazoncitos alrededor de la fecha escrita en el pizarrón. Asuma-sensei la mando a borrarlo antes de que terminara su clase._

_Le pregunte a Sasuke sobre eso, pero solo me dijo que las ignorara. Gaara, en cambio, me miro con cara rara, como si supiera algo que yo no; pero cuando le pregunte, no dijo nada y me ofreció los chocolates que Temari-neechan hizo para nosotros. _

_Sasuke también trajo chocolates. Muchos chocolates. De diferentes formas y sabores. Dijo que se los regalo su hermano, pero que yo sepa Itachi-san sabe que a Sasu no le gustan los dulces… tal vez se los dio su mamá, porque mi mamá me dio chocolates en forma de zorritos. De todas maneras nos lo comimos luego de terminar el obentou. _

_Hace un rato estaba viendo la televisión con Ino, ella se está quedando unos días en mi casa porque los tíos se fueron de viaje. Pero me aburrí rápido porque todo lo que pasaban eran programas de niñas con muchos corazones y de color rosa. Hasta los comerciales eran sobre eso._

_Por eso ahora estoy en el jardín acompañando a Kyuu-chan en su castigo. _

_Parece que pronto va a llover… _

_Tratare de convencer a kaa-chan de perdonar a Kyuu-chan, o de lo contrario se resfriara._

_._

Naruto corrió hacia el interior de la casa, en busca de su madre. Su plan era simple: hacer la cara más tierna que pudiera y confiar.

Kushina en cuanto vio su retoño entrar a su inmaculada sala de estar, con esa sonrisa pintada en sus rosados labios, supo que iba a ser víctima de uno de los chantajes de dulzura tan propios de su niño. O mejor dicho, iban a tratar de hacerla víctima. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que su madre hace mucho que ya se había hecho inmune a sus métodos de persuasión.

Kushina no fue convencida a la primera, lo cual decepcionó al rubio y lo obligó a utilizar medidas que realmente no quería utilizar.

En cuanto la pelirroja escuchó LIMPIAR y CUARTO en los labios de su angelito rubio, la bermeja aceptó. Después de todo, que era permitir que el can destructor de ropa de alta costura ingresara de nuevo a su casa, comparado a no tener que pasarse otro domingo tratando de hacer habitable el cuarto de su hijo.

Naruto rápidamente procedió a liberar a su mascota, antes de que la lluvia –que en las siguientes horas se convertiría en nieve- empapara por completo al can.

Ino pasaba por la sala cuando observó al gran canino sacudirse las gotas de lluvia de su pelaje, mojando en el proceso el piso y a su dueño. Se acercó a su primo, entregándole una toalla limpia para secar la cola y patas de Kyuubi que todavía se encontraban húmedas; y el secador de platos para que se limpiara el otro rubio.

Naruto no tardo en protestar.

Los ojos azules de la niña se fijaron en la pequeña libreta que sobresalía del bolsillo derecho de su pariente, sintiendo una gran curiosidad por el extraño objeto. Por lo que en cuanto su primo estuvo distraído, tomo la libreta y se dirigió a uno de las habitaciones a inspeccionar su contenido. Le parecieron muy infantiles los dibujos hechos en las primeras hojas, pero en cuanto encontró escritos, se dispuso a leerla. Después de todo, ¿que podía encontrar de malo en lo que escribir un niño como Naruto?

_Ino es mi prima. Ella tambien es molesta._

¡Naruto estaba en serios problemas!

Molesta por lo leído, tiro la libreta hasta la otra esquina del cuarto y salió apresuradamente con toda la intención de aclararle a su querido primo que ella NO era molesta.

Y la libreta con forma de rana se quedó oculta en el piso entre el armario y el tocador del cuarto de invitados, el cual Minato no limpiaba a menos de que fuera realmente necesario.

Traducido: Que su pelirroja esposa lo obligara.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capi n.n Sasuke ya es muy popular con las niñas y Naruto ni se entera xD Realmente los chocolates que tenia Sasuke eran de Itachi? Ino maltratara mucho a Narutin? Encontraran la libretas? Si sigue así en los siguientes capítulos, creo que cambiare el titulo del fic a "Las grandiosas aventuras de la libreta con forma de rana y otros hechos secundarios" xD Lo que le sucede al pobre cuadernito.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

**Princezz inuyoukai, yuuki69, chizuruchan1999, kurumy3 y harunablakrose,** muchas gracias por sus comentarios =) me hacen muy feliz. Y también gracias a todas la personas que leen de forma anónima este fic

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, amenaza,etc. dejen un review y tratare de responderles ^^

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**14 de febrero, 4to año de primaria**

.

_Sasuke está molesto conmigo..._

_¡Y ni siquiera sé porqué!_

_Es un tonto, no me habla e ignora cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos. Esta es la primera vez que estamos en diferentes clases, y si antes era difícil lograr romper su "ley del hielo" estando a solo unos centímetros de distancia, ahora es casi imposible. _

_Gaara se ha mantenido al margen de todo. Dice que nuestros problemas debemos resolverlos nosotros mismo y dejar de involucrarlo, y demás cosas que ya no recuerdo. _

_Grandes mejores amigos tengo!_

_Uno que me ignora y el otro que no me ayuda. _

_Ino tampoco quiso interceder por mí. Por el contrario, dijo que era mi culpa y que si Sasuke no me volvía a dirigir la palabra el resto de su vida, ella estaba bien con eso. _De ese modo tendré más oportunidades con Sasuke-kun, _dijo._

_Gran prima tengo! Ni siquiera me explico a que se refería con lo ultimo..._

_Aun no me olvido lo que me hizo el año pasado. La cicatriz en mi rodilla izquierda aun me recuerda su zancadilla cuando bajaba las escaleras. Kaa-san dice que con un poco de crema terminara borrándose, pero la aplico todas las noches y ahí sigue. _

_De todos modos, ¡no entiendo nada!_

_¿Por qué esta molesto?_

_Yo n-_

_._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso, revelando la figura de su madre con una bandeja de galletas en una mano y un vaso de jugo en la otra. Kushina no era del tipo "ama de casa" pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo en los quehaceres cuando realmente lo ameritaba, y en cuanto vio la cara de molestia y desilusión de su retoño 3 días atrás, supo que debía sacar ese mandil rojo con dibujos de conejos del ultimo cajón de arriba del estante y desempolvarlo. Su hijo necesitaba ser mimado a base de dulces hechos por su madre y ella no diría que no.

Solo dios sabía lo que podía pasar si Minato se enteraba del bajo animo de Naru; así que debía agradecer que él estuviera convenientemente muy ocupado en la oficina y tratar de arreglar el problemas antes de que regresara esa noche.

Solo le tomó unos segundos engañar a su hijo de forma que le contara que era lo que pasaba. Las palabras _Sasuke_,_ tonto_ y _yonohicenada_ se repitieron tantas veces en la siguiente media, que Kushina entendió que su hijo sí había hecho _algo_. Aunque este fuera completamente inconsciente de este hecho. _Es la edad_, pensó divertida.

Algo similar había sucedió en el pasado cuando su hijo había decido incorporar a Gaara a su círculo de amigos, el cual estaba monopolizado hasta entonces por Sasuke. El bruno no le hablo por alrededor de una semana, molesto con el de hebras rubias por haberlo desplazado. Había sido una pequeña odisea volver a amistarlos, pero con Mikoto –la madre de Sasuke– había logrado hacer las paces entre los dos niños. Y Gaara finalmente había sido aceptado.

Ahora Kushina no creía que se arreglaría tan fácil, después de todo, los niños habían crecido y ya no se dejaban amedrentar por un simple _si no hablas con él, no tendrás postre por el resto de la semana_, como cuando tenían 6 años.

Y la persona en discordia esta vez era una chica.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación de su hijo 2 horas y bandeja y media de galletas después, sintiendo que con suerte para el lunes todo debía estar de nuevo bien entre su hijo y su mejor amigo.

Una vez en la cocina, se quito el mandil y procedió a revisar el refrigerador. El que Naruto estuviera deprimido siempre bajaba las reservas de comida de la casa bastante. Al día siguiente era domingo, por lo que sería buena idea hacer un viaje al supermercado y reabastecerse de suministros.

Tarareó una cancioncita de moda mientras se preparaba un sándwich con lo poco que había sobrevivido al hambre de su hijo, cuando lo vio. posada majestuosamente sobre el cereal. La tomó entre sus dedos, girando lentamente la extraña cajita con lazo entre sus dedos. Tenía dedicatoria, por lo que en su curiosidad por saber la procedencia del objeto la leyó.

**"Gracias por ayudarme el otro día, espero que te gusten**

**Hyuuga Hinata"**

Kushina dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras, luego a la cajita y nuevamente a las escaleras.

¿Que sucedía ahí? ¡Su niño solo tenía 9 años, por dios!

Kushina realmente esperaba que lo que tenía en las manos solo fuera _Giri-choco,_ y no otra cosa; porque de lo contrario tendría una muy buena conversación con la madre de esa niña de intenciones dudosas hacia su hijo.

¿De cuándo acá, la cultura japonesa había cambiado tanto para que una niña de primaria regalara chocolates el 14 de febrero?

Miro de nueva cuenta la cajita y suspiró resignada.

Era claro que las cosas no volverían a la normalidad entre su hijo y Sasuke el lunes, no si el azabache sabía sobre esto.

Los niños de ahora y sus problemas amorosos.

Y ella que creyó que no tendría que lidiar con eso hasta bastante entrada la adolescencia.

.

_Yo no hice nada._

_Por eso si el lunes Sasuke me sigue ignorando, no le invitare de mi obentou y se lo daré a Hinata-chan._

_Ella si es una buena amiga._

_._

Naruto dejó la lapicera y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, para quitarse el entumecimiento del cuerpo. Había estado sentado en su escritorio desde que regresó de la escuela, escribiendo en la libreta de rana que su madre le regalara hace cuando era mas pequeño. Hace unos días su papá había hecho limpieza general del segundo piso y la había descubierto en medio de varia ropa sucia que saco del cuarto de invitados. todo un año desaparecida y la encontraba en el lugar menos esperado; y él que había pensado que su perro de nuevo había hecho de las suyas.

La tomó entre sus manos, y asegurándose que esta vez no la perdería, la guardo entre varios libros en la parte más alta de su librero.

Tomó lo que quedaba de jugo en el vaso traído por su madre y bajo las escaleras por más comida.

.

.

.

* * *

Este capitulo era para ayer, pero pasaron varias cosas (como que ya empezaron mis clases en la universidad) por lo que no tuve tiempo de subirlo. No puedo asegurar que la próxima semana actualice a tiempo, pero espero poder lograrlo ^^

De todos modos espero que le haya gustado

Gracias a **Princezz Inuyoukai, chizuruchan1999, Hagane Yuuki, harunablakrose, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, moon-9215, LightEstheim, YASNyoko1 y SteffyFujoshi **por sus lindos comentarios =) lamento no poder responder personalmente a todos lo reviews por ahora, pero en cuanto encuentre un tiempito libre lo hare xD

Ya saben, queja, comentario, duda, petición, tomates y demás en el cuadrito de abajo ^^

Hasta la próxima semana (con suerte...)


	5. Chapter 5

*muere de vergüenza* Losientolosientolosientolosi entolosientolosiento... Debería haber actualizado la semana pasada, peor no pude superar el bloqueo literario que tuve u.u no lograba escribir mas de dos lineas antes de borrarlas por completo y empezar de nuevo, y otra vez borrarlo y así recién ayer logre, con mucho esfuerzo terminar el capitulo. No se sorprendan si algunas partes carecen de sentido o parecen tener información de poca relevancia. si hubiera quitado todas esas partes, esto seria un drabble de 100 palabras...

* * *

14 de febrero, 5to año de primaria

_._

_Sasuke ha estado evitándome desde el fin de semana pasado y no entiendo porque lo hace. _

_No creo que sea en venganza de lo del año pasado, después de todo… ya paso un año! Pero si no es por eso, no sé de qué puede ser. _

_Esa vez incluso Hinata se disculpó, y no tenía porque hacerlo. Yo fui quien le prestó el cuaderno de apuntes del amargado sin decirle de quien era. Pero Sasuke tiene mejores apuntes que yo, y Hinata los necesitaba para ponerse al día de las faltas que tuvo por su resfriado!. Que iba a saber yo que ese cuaderno no solo tenía apuntes de clase sino que también sus dibujos de arte? Aunque si yo dibujara con palitos- cosa que no hago-, también me daría vergüenza que alguien más los viera._

_Sé que esta evitándome solo a mí, porque lo vi conversar con Gaara durante el receso del almuerzo del martes, y en cuanto intente acercarme, desapareció._

_Gaara se niega a decirme de que han estado hablando cuando me excluyen del grupo, y eso me molesta. Dijo algo sobre que no entendería porque mi mente aun era muy infantil… ¿Infantil? Ya tengo 11 años, no soy un niño. El que él cumpla años unos meses antes que yo, no lo hace mayor. ¡Solo son meses!_

_De todos modos, eso no es todo. Sasuke se la pasa pegado a su teléfono celular a cada momento. Así empezó a ignorarme, prestándole más atención a ese aparatito que a mis intentos de conversarle. Y es injusto! Porque, a pesar de estar contra la reglas de la escuela llevar celular, el puede hacerlo porque es un "alumno ejemplar". Tonto. _

_Mañana es martes, y si Sasuke sigue evitándome será una semana y dos días desde que comenzó todo. _

_Ino sabe algo. Estoy seguro de eso. Pero no me dirá nada, igual que Gaara._

_Esos dos están confabulados con el tonto de Sasuke, aunque no sé para qué._

_Aunque lo más raro es que cada vez que Ino me mira, pone una cara muy rara. Como si sintiera pena de algo relacionado a mí. Que yo sepa, Kaa-san aun no se entera de mi nota de matemática, ni del incidente con su florero favorito, así que no hay ninguna tragedia avecinándose._

_Por ahora…_

_De todas mane_

_._

Naruto dejo de escribir al darse cuenta que ya no había mas espacio, por lo que debía voltear la hoja de nueva cuenta y seguir. Grande fue su asombro al ver que esa era la última hoja, ya no había mas, solo el cartón marrón diciéndole que la vida de su libretita con forma de rana había terminado. Y ni siquiera había podido terminar de escribir todo lo que quería, ni dibujar todo lo que pensaba.

Abatido, se hecho todo lo largo de su cuerpo sobre la cama. El día se veía nublado por la ventana, exteriorizando su ánimo. Porque no solo estaba deprimido por la poca consideración que tenia Sasuke hacia su amistad o por lo que acababa de ocurrirle a su tan preciada libreta, sino que se sentía celoso de Gaara. Muy celoso, aunque su subconsciente le asignara una definición muy diferente.

El estaba_ ofendido_.

Porque el que Sasuke pensara que Gaara, el cual no le agradaba mucho al moreno, era de más confianza que él, quien era su mejor amigo desde que tenían uso de razón, le _ofendía._

.

Ino se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su primo, dudando si hacer lo que había venido a hacer o solo regresar por el mismo camino a la sala, en donde estaba viendo un documental sobre flores exóticas del mundo antes de que ese mensaje llegara a su móvil.

Sus padres habían salido en una cena romántica de celebración por la fecha y ella había preferido pasar la noche en casa de sus tíos, a tener que soportar a la niñera. Se lo había mencionado ese mismo día a Sasuke_-kun_, pero como en los últimos días estaba tan distraído, no creyó que la escuchara. Error. Sasuke siempre escuchaba. Siempre que Naruto estuviera implicado, aclarando.

Ahora ella estaba debatiéndose entre sí era una buena idea entregar el mensaje y desperdiciar unas dos horas de su vida, como mínimo, escuchando a su primo quejándose y llamando de mil formas diferentes a su moreno amigo, o ignorar el pedido de esa persona, seguir con sus planes para ese día y escuchar las quejas e insultos hacia el azabache al día siguiente cuando la noticia se hiciera pública en la escuela.

Miro el reloj del corredor. Pronto serian las 5 de las tarde y a esa hora empezaba su programa favorito. Miro la puerta y nuevamente al reloj. Hoy era capitulo estreno.

Naruto ya se enteraría mañana de la noticia.

Bajo las escaleras, en dirección a la gran pantalla plana en medio de la sala. Su tía Kushina le había dado permiso de utilizarlo mientras se encontraba de compras. Se acomodo entre los cojines, control en mano, lista para disfrutar dos horas seguidas de la última moda en Europa.

Y mientras presionaba los botones para ubicar el canal, sintió un poco de pena por su primo. Porque si los últimos días, Sasuke había demostrado ser un completo bastarde antisocial con él, pues eso empeoraría a partir de mañana.

O, sí.

Porque el que Sakura Haruno regresara a Japón –y más específicamente a su escuela– no podía traer nada bueno para el rubio, aunque este creyera que sí.

Y Sasuke tenía que dejar de lado esa actitud suya tan infantil de ignorar a su primo cada vez que estaba molesto; porque ella no era Gaara, y no iba a participar de ese tonto plan de sabotaje a la de cabellos rosas. Ni iba a intervenir cuando Naruto dejara de dirigirle la palabra, lo cual era bastante probable cuando se enterara de la razón detrás de tanto secreteo entre el azabache y el pelirrojo.

Aunque claro, podía tratar de entender un poco al de ojos negros, tener al enemigo en su propia casa tampoco la dejaría muy contenta que digamos.

Observo por última vez el texto en su celular –regalo de su padre por sus buenas calificaciones– y luego lo dejó sobre la mesita.

_**Ni mi madre logró hacerla cambiar de opinión. **_

_**Y de nada sirvió todos los mensajes que deje en el teléfono de Itachi, **_

_**al final me dijo que no había nada que hacer.**_

_**Mañana ira a la escuela. **_

_**Díselo a Naruto.**_

_**Yo tratare de faltar, y de ser posible, mudarme.**_

.

.

.

* * *

Es aqui donde ya pueden tirar los tomates *se esconde* Repito; no se asusten si no lograron entender mucho (ni yo entendí lo que escribí, completamente), básicamente lo único relevante es la parte final. Este capitulo tenia como fin empezar el climax de la historia.

Sakura hace su aparición Y Sasuke no esta muy contento con eso. Lo único que puedo adelantar de esto, es que la de mechas rosas tiene un pasado con mis niños. Y que pasado! Ya profundizare mas es el asunto en los próximos capítulos.

Gracias a: **Zanzamaru** (no te preocupes, y mas bien gracias por dejar reviews en todos los capítulos incluso los atrasados xD Y por favor... actualiza "como ser padres" necesito nuevo capitulo),** chizuruchan1999** (Muchas gracias por esperar con tantas ansias los capítulos tratare de ahora en adelante actualizar en fecha =) Espero haber aclarado lo de Hinata del capitulo pasado n.n),** harunablakrose** (ohh~ bendita intriga, pero no crees que es mas interesante asi? hahah xD igual tratare de alargar los capítulos ,** Hagane Yuuki** (Serán 14 capítulos, por eso el titulo "14 días de san valentin" eso da... hasta los 21? espero lograrlo ^^),** PrincezZ Inuyoukai** (Hinata como manzana de la discordia es bastante interesante, aunque ella no se comparara en nada a Sakura, la que le espera a Sasu xD)** Nathalie.S** (Sasuke es muy celoso, pero Naruto no se queda atrás tampoco xD),** PetiichinaD'muZ** (Esta vez la libretita no se perdio, sino que se quedo sin hojas, pero en el prox capitulo regresa, tal vez)** , Hatake.E** (Oh, no te preocupes, yo misma te debo varios reviews xP Y sobre Kushina... digamos que los chocolates sufrieron un pequeño accidente y no llegaron al estomago de nuestro rubio xD)** , Asusa.Z.S** (me alegra que te gusta ^^ espero que sigas leyendolo y sobre el tiempo de actualizacion... no soy muy constante con mis otros fics, pero este es especial, asi que trato de cumplir con la fecha que me autoimpuse n.n)** y nekita namikaze **(Kyuubi esta basada en mi perrita, asi que sus apariciones son bastante semejantes a la realidad. aunque claro, mi perrita jamas enterró mi agenda electrónica, tal vez porque no tengo xD pero si esconde mis zapatillas y medias)

Comentarios, dudas, aportes, pedidos, etc, ya saben~ en el cuadradito de abajo =)

Nos vemos la prox semana (con suerte~)

Cuidense ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**14 de febrero, 6to de primaria**

_._

_Me gusta conocer lugares nuevos, pero odio los aviones._

_Pasar tanto tiempo sentado me está matando, y cada vez que trato de levantarme para estirar mis piernas, siento nauseas. En realidad no es como si fuera la primera vez que viajo en avión, pero aun no me acostumbro a la sensación. Y el ver a Kaa-san sosteniendo esa bolsa de papel como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no me tranquiliza mucho que digamos. _

_Es extraño estar sentado aquí en una fecha como esta. _

_Después de todo, viajar durante la temporada de clases es casi imposible. Too-san nunca permitiría que faltara a clase, a menos que estuviera enfermo. Supongo que el que el abuelo este hospitalizado en New York (al otro lado del mundo) es algo comparable en gravedad a si yo estuviera mal._

_O tal vez no. _

_Kaa-san fue la que decidió que no había problema si faltaba a la escuela unos días, siempre y cuando al regresar me pusiera al día lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, la familia es familia y mi abuelito nos necesitaba._

_En realidad, no habría habido necesidad de viajar con tanta prisa si mi abuela pudiera hacerse cargo de todo el asunto del papeleo; pero al ser ella la responsable de que mi abuelo este hospitalizado… Mamá compró los pasajes en cuanto recibió la llamada de la Shizune-nee-chan, en la madrugada del sábado. _

_Tampoco era necesario que yo viajara con ellos, pero no quería quedarme en casa de Ino. Y Sasuke está en Kyoto por una competición escolar de Kendo. Gaara dijo que me ofrecería su casa si no temiera por mi integridad física y mental. Temari-nee-chan tienes gustos por usar a sus hermanos como modelos de ropa; y la última vez que fui a su casa, sin avisar antes, lo encontré Gaara en cosplay de un conejo rosa con una varita de estrella en la mano._

_Gaara no me habló por una semana, no sé si por la vergüenza o porque se lo conté a Sasuke…_

_De todos modos en unas horas aterriza esta cosa. Gracias, dios. Ya quiero desempacar las cosas y comerme los dulces que compre en New York. Y entregarle el regalo que compre para Sakura-chan!_

_Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que regresó. No que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora es diferente. A veces creo que le_

_._

_Me duele el estomago. No debí comerme tantos dulces de una sola vez._

_Pero estaban tan ricos!_

_No me arrepiento, aún._

_Llegamos a casa en la tarde. Bastante tarde. Creo que casi era de noche. No me fije mucho. Solo quería tirarme a mi cama, desempacar mis cosas (dulces) y dormir._

_Mañana es miércoles y tengo clase. Aunque Sasuke no regresara hasta dentro de 2 días, Gaara si estará. Y Sakura se pondrá muy contenta cuando vea su regalo, espero que_

_._

Ino dejó la libreta de su primo en la mesa de la cocina, en la misma posición donde la había encontrado. Y no es que fuera cotilla, peor realmente había tenido que hacerlo.

_**Tengo que saber. **_

El año pasado, cuando se enteró de boca de Sasuke, que Sakura regresaría había creído que las cosas no podían ser peores a como habían sido esos meses en los que esa chica había llegado por primera vez.

Qué gran error de su parte.

Sasuke no había querido decir nada sobre el regreso de la de mechas rosas a su primo; solo un día antes le había permitido hacérselo saber. Ella lo hizo ese mismo día de camino a la escuela. Gaara no se acercó en ningún momento a Naruto, y Sasuke faltó a clase.

Ella había sido la única, aparte de Hinata, que fue consciente de los acontecimientos de ese día y de las consecuencias que tendría a largo plazo en la vida escolar de todos. Consecuencias que ya habían puesto su semilla hace dos años y recién estaban empezando a germinar.

Sakura Haruno había sido una de esas compañeras del colegio que no te das cuenta que existen hasta que, muchos años después, te la encuentras en la calle, te saluda y tienes que recurrir al anuario para poder saber de dónde la conoces. Por ese tiempo era demasiado tímida y usaba su cabello para poder ocultar su frente y ojos. Una chica rara de otro salón.

Claro que eso cambio después de ser cambiada a su aula a finales del cuarto año. Nadie sabía la razón del cambio y en un principio la mayoría de sus amigos pensaron que era una nueva alumna. El cambio era fácilmente apreciable. Un listón rojo anudado a modo de vincha entre sus cabellos, dejaba al descubierto sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ino se sintió satisfecha de su obra. Esa era la niña a la cual había regalado su listón rojo favorito, luego de ver como otras chicas mayores se burlaban de su insípido aspecto.

La emoción le duro poco.

Ino sintió terror cuando vio como Naruto miraba a Sakura, entre curioso y fascinado, con las mejillas de una tonalidad rosa.

También sintió pena cuando al observar a Hinata, vio como esta dirigía sus ojos claros al rubio sentado a su lado y luego bajaba la vista, con tristeza pintada en la cara.

Pero lo que Ino sintió cuando vio a Sasuke no supo ponerle nombre. No en ese momento. El de cabellos brunos tenía los ojos fijos en su primo, con una expresión en el rostro de completa incredulidad, mezclada con horror.

Las tres horas siguientes, antes de que la campana del receso sonara, fueron las más estresantes de su vida; en ese momento.

Naruto no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, la cual estaba sentada a dos asientos por delante de él, y apenas había comenzado los ejercicios de matemática que habían dejado. Hinata estaba tratando de mirar a otro lado con todas sus fuerzas que ni había abierto el libro, ya que decir de avanzar su tarea. Gaara tenía una expresión de aburrimiento mezclada con hastió porque Sasuke, su compañero de trabajo, parecía que tenía alguna afrenta personal contra su lapicera, pues la apretaba con tanta fuerza, como si fuera un ser vivo al cual estuviera ahorcando, e ignoraba todos sus intentos de terminar su trabajo.

Pero fuera de las ansias homicidas de Sasuke, quien era sabido por todos que sus capacidades empáticas eran nulas y su sobreprotección y apego a su único mejor amigo era descomunales; la clase era como cualquier otro día.

Lo único rescatable de ese tiempo fue que duro muy poco. Luego de las vacaciones de invierno, Sakura se retiró pues sus padres tuvieron que mudarse a Kyoto y ella los acompañó.

Hasta ahí solo parecía un mal episodio en su vida escolar. Algo que ya había quedado en el olvido. Durante las breves vacaciones de cambio de curso, Naruto dejo de hablar de Sakura y todo regreso a la normalidad. Sasuke no tuvo que asesinar a nadie y Gaara aceptó con resignación el bajo de sus notas del último trimestre como -_culpadeSasuke_-un daño secundario.

Pero los últimos doce meses habían sido un poco distintos.

Ino era bonita, más que la media de chicas. Además que era alta para su edad, por lo que la confundían con estudiante de secundaria. Los chicos la volteaban a ver y le decían halagos y daban regalos. También sabía como tratar con admiradores no deseados; aunque la mayoría de veces eran Gaara y Sasuke quienes se encargaban del idiota que no entendía sus NO.

Sakura por otra parte, era de esas chicas que a pesar de no ser tan bonitas saben utilizar otras tácticas para poder ser del agrado de los chicos. Ella era tan falsa como esas gomitas que vendían en la cafetería del colegio en las cuales el empaque decía sabor naranja, pero de naranja solo tenían el color.

Y Naruto era de esos chicos que no analizan las cosas por lo que son en conjunto, sino que se quedan con la primera impresión. Como casi todos los hombres, básicamente.

Sasuke, Gaara, Shino y Neji eran el CASI de esa norma.

Neji, el primo de Hinata y una año mayor que ellos, le había prohibido a la de ojos perla relacionarse con la de mechas rosas, _una mala influencia_, había dicho; Shino, mejor amigo de Kiba, veía con malos ojos y vergüenza ajena los intentos de su amigo para llamar la atención de la susodicha.

Y sobre Gaara y Sasuke… realmente más infantiles no pudieron ser. Aunque solo al principio. Y debía admitir su asombro al enterarse de que la mente maestra y maquiavélica detrás del trabajo de poesía con el nombre Sakura entregado al profesor, y el cual en verdad era una página del diario de la chica, había sido del pelirrojo.

Tal vez parecía cruel el exponer los secretos y sentimientos de una chica de esa manera. Si hubiera sido ella la afectada, habría hecho arrepentirse de haber nacido al idiota responsable, pero Sakura había saltado encima de Iruka_-sensei _–casi derribándolo- en cuanto escuchó las primeras líneas del escrito y eso había valido la pena.

Aunque luego del cuarto incidente que involucraba a la de ojos verdes, Gaara tuvo que detenerse: los profesores estaban empezando a sospechar. Ino había escuchado como Iruka_-sensei _le comentaba a Sarutobi_-sensei_ sobre un posible caso de _byulling_ en la escuela.

_**Dios.**_

Eso sí que era exagerar. Simplemente eran unas cuantas bromas inofensivas. No era como si la fueran a encerrar en los baños de chicas luego de la clase de gimnasia y llamar a todos para que se burlaran de ella; vamos, ellos aun seguían siendo inofensivos alumnos de primaria.

Pero los meses habían pasado e Ino había notado el cese de las acciones hostiles hacia la de ojos verdes.

_**Esto es malo, muy malo.**_

Y pesar de que quería pensar que, tal vez, las cosas estaban comenzando tranquilizarse; lo que había sucedido hace una semana…

Por eso tenía que saber.

Por lo poco que le había contado-logrado que hablara luego de chantajearlo- Sasuke, sabía que la de cabellos rosas estaba viviendo en su casa. Los padres de ambos tenían cierto grado de amistad y habían arreglado eso para que la chica no tuviera la necesidad de mudarse cada vez que su padre era transferido. También le conto sobre el encaprichamiento que tenia con él. En el colegio no era muy obvia, pero luego de visitar de improviso la casa del azabache había podido constatarlo con sus propios ojos.

Y lo último fue sobre el trastorno de personalidad múltiple de Sakura. _Solo eso puede explicar sus continuos cambios de humor y expresiones, sin contar las veces que parece hablar sola_, había dicho el de ojos obsidiana. _Esa chica está loca y no quiero que por ningún motivo se acerque al idiota._

_**Muy tarde.**_

Ino mantuvo fija la vista sobre esa libreta de forma infantil. En un principio había creído que habría algo escrito en ella. Algo que le diera sentido a la última semana. Pero ahí no había nada más que garabatos sin sentido, dibujos de animales y esa especie de nota-diario. La fecha era de antes. Un día antes de comienzo de todo.

_Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que regresó. No que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora es diferente. A veces creo que _

_**Que es buena contigo, porque eres amigo de Sasuke!**_

Se levantó de la silla con su teléfono en mano.

Naruto no regresaría hasta dentro de unas dos horas aproximadamente, hoy tenia practica de baloncesto. Su tía estaba en su habitación, arreglándose para salir a cenar con su tío; y como se estaba haciendo costumbre, pasaría San Valentín comiendo pollo frito y mirando televisión.

Tenía 12 años, no es como si pudiera hacer más que eso.

Después de todo, esta fecha era para que las chicas regalaran chocolates a los chicos, y ella no tenia ningún chico a quien regalarle chocolates con intenciones secundarias. Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto eran los únicos que podían recibir sus chocolates sin pensar que estos contenían algún tipo de compromiso o declaración, y dado que las cosas estaban como estaban…

Ese año sus habilidades de repostería no habían sido necesarias.

.

_._

_Sasuke se puede ir a la_

_._

Naruto dejó de intentar desahogarse cuando notó que ya no había espacio en la hoja para más apelativos malsonantes que pudieran aplicarse a su "mejor amigo"

Tiró los objetos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, importándole muy poco que con esto el cuadro con la foto de Sasuke y él sonriendo ante la cámara siendo unos niños callera al piso y la luna que protegía la fotografía se rompiera en miles de pequeños pedazos.

No le importaba nada.

.

_-Sasuke, de veras. Sakura-chan me ha pedido que sea su compañero de trabajo y estudiemos juntos. ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_-uhm…_

_-Tal vez pueda aprovechar para decirle que me gusta._

_-uhm…_

_-Y tal vez ella acepte salir conmigo._

-…

_-Porque ella esta tan bonita y gentil._

-…_Pierdes tu tiempo. A ella le gusto yo. A todas las chicas les gusto. _

_-Eso no-_

_-Ella está siendo buena contigo porque trata de acercarse a mí. Ella jamás podría sentir algo por ti._

Ino recordó el intercambio de palabras entre su primo y Sasuke del pasado miércoles, y también la pelea que le siguió. Se sintió tan mal por Sasuke luego de ver su mejilla roja por el golpe que le había dado Naruto.

_Ella jamás debe sentir algo por ti._

Ino sabía que esa era lo que verdaderamente Sasuke había querido decir, pero el enojo e ira que había sentido al escuchar a su primo alabar a Sakura no le había dejado pensar correctamente.

_**Todo es tan complicado.**_

.

.

.

* * *

No puedo creer que haya demorado tanto en actualizar! Lo siento u.u Pero realmente estas dos semanas se pasaron demasiado rápido y no tuve tiempo de poder escribir. Espero que compense algo el que este capitulo este mas largo. Creo que he aclarado varias dudas que quedaron del capitulo pasado, y dejado ¿mas dudas? xD Ya saben que así es este fic.

Este capi es el ultimo ambientado en primaria, a partir del próximo estarán es secundaria y las cosas cambiaran bastante. Por eso no quise escribir mucho desde el punto de vista de Naruto, porque adelantaría cosas que recién deben saberse para los próximos capítulos.

Hasta ahora solo vemos los celos de Sasuke hacia Naruto _(y un poquito de los del rubio, en el ultimo capitulo)_ y se podría deducir que le gusta. Pero eso no es tan cierto. Ya luego se darán cuenta. No daré spoiler de mi propio fic =)

Nos leemos en el prox capitulo. =)

Bye

Pd: Gracias todos por sus comentarios =) Ahorita no tengo tiempo de contestarlos, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré ^^

Y ya saben: comentarios, dudas, peticiones-_fanservice-_, quejas, amenazas, tomates y demás verduras... En el cuadrito blanco de abajo, pleeeeeease~


	7. Chapter 7

14 de febrero 1er año de secundaria - jueves

.

_Los jueves son tan a-bu-rri-dossss_

.

Naruto dejó de escribir en su teléfono en cuanto sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro derecho. Sin muchas ganas, tomo el pequeño pedazo de papel rosa doblado en cuatro y lo guardo en su estuche de lápices.

.

_Las clases de Ebisu-sensei son tan a-bu-rri-dassss_

.

Se detuvo de nuevo cuando otro pedazo de papel, esta vez de color normal, pero con diferentes dibujitos de corazones en él, y doblado de forma bastante elaborada para darle forma de corazón, choco de forma abrupta contra su muñeca. No le dio una segunda mirada e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior y regreso a su teléfono móvil.

.

_Las clases de historia son muy a-bu-rri-dassss_

.

Cuando volvió a sentir otro golpe, un poco más insistente que los anteriores – porque los de hace solo unos segundos no habían sido los primeros de la mañana-, decidió voltear su vista hacia la razón por la cual no pudiera jugar sanamente con su recientemente adquirido celular.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la columna de al lado, en una carpeta ubicada justo a su misma altura; y con cara apenada, y de un color solo un tono menos que el granate, inclinaba su cabeza una y otra vez en una clara señal de disculpa, para luego señalar de forma temblorosa hacia tres carpetas hacia su derecha y cinco al frente.

Naruto, aun semi acostado sobre su pupitre, dirigió su vista hacia el lugar que le indicaba la de ojos perlas. Frunció el ceño.

**Genial. Simplemente, genial.**

No le importó que otros ojos de una azul muy parecidos a los suyos le estuvieran observando. Regreso su mirada a móvil y después de guardar lo escrito en notas, abrió uno de los muchos juegos que se habia descargado la noche anterior, con toda la intención de mejorar la marca de Gaara en _fruit ninja_ e ignorar cualquier tipo de intención hacia él. Ino después podía soltarle su discurso titulado por él: _"Lo mal que se ve que un chico de secundaria y educado correctamente ignore deliberadamente a una chica que lo único que deseaba es expresar sus sentimientos en un día tan especial y demás tonterías. Por Ino Yamanaka"._

Él ya estaba harto. Simplemente harto.

Ya no iba a aceptar más notitas de sus compañeras de salón, ni mucho menos seguir arriesgándose a ser atrapado en el acto. Ya había tenido suficiente con lo de la última vez. Porque una cosa era ser atrapado jugando en clase por Ebisu_-sensei_ (o cualquier otro profesor) y otra muy diferente era ser atrapado recibiendo o teniendo esos papelitos; y el de cabellos rubios realmente prefería que su nuevo celular fuera confiscado, a pasar por la vergüenza de escuchar como era leído en frente de toda la clase los que estaba escrito en esas cosas.

Dios, no de nuevo.

Estando solo a dos frutas de batir el record del pelirrojo, la campana de almuerzo sonó, sorprendiéndolo de tal manera que termino cortando una bomba en lugar de las tres fresas que sentía que se estaban burlando de él por su equivocación.

Cerró el juego, introduciendo su celular en el bolsillo de los pantalones, y empezó a meter sus cosas en la mochila. Sin mucho orden que digamos.

Se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón en dirección a su casillero. Hinata lo siguió e Ino la siguió a ella.

Una vez recogió su almuerzo de su casillero, se dirigió hacia los jardines, mientras hablaba con Hinata sobre los planes que tenia para el fin de semana e Ino proponía películas de terror y palomitas.

Estaban en eso, cuando unos largos cabellos chocolate le impidieron abrir las puertas hacia el exterior. Naruto se detuvo y suspiro aburrido.

Ahí iba de nuevo.

.

Hinata extendió su pañuelo sobre el pasto y procedió a sentarse sobre este. Ino, por el contrario, se dejo caer sin ningún inconveniente sobre el grass y comenzó a desenvolver las cajas de _obentou_ que tenía en las manos. Las dispuso en medio del círculo que formaban ella, la de cabellos azulados, Gaara y el sito destinado a su primo aun ausente.

Gaara tomo uno de los palillos que le ofrecía la rubia y comenzó a comer en forma silenciosa. El había demorado un poco mas de los normal en salir de su aula por motivos que no pensaba aclarar a nadie, por lo que cuando llego al lugar en el cual siempre se reunían a tomar el almuerzo y no vio a su amigo rubio no tuvo que preguntar la razón. Además que ver a Hinata voltear a ver la puerta de la escuela cada dos minutos, era confirmación a sus sospechas.

Otra vez había pasado.

El pelirrojo dejo los palillos sobre la caja de _obentou_ de la cual había estado comiendo y fijo su vista en Ino. La chica rápidamente sintió unos ojos sobre ella y levanto la vista para toparse con una mirada de color aguamarina, rodeada de oscuras ojeras, acusadora.

–No pude hacer nada, lo juro!

Gaara aun la miraba, pero la acusación de sus ojos había desaparecido, aunque no el enojo. Pero ella también estaba enojada; o más bien, decepcionada.

Sasuke podía ser un completo bastardo algunas veces.

Y el que haya faltado a clase ese día lo confirmaba.

Hinata observo a sus dos amigos en silencio, entendiendo sin necesidad de preguntar qué era lo que estaban pensando.

Sasuke era un idiota, pero Naruto lo era más.

.

Había perdido 20 minutos muy importantes del receso por hacer de buen samaritano. Ahora tendría que comer lo que sus queridos amigos y prima le hubieran sobrado, pues justo ese día habían acordado juntar todos los almuerzos y comer de todos, como una especie de compartir. Solo esperaba que Hinata, siendo tan buena como solo ella podía serlo, le hubiera guardado tortilla de huevo y croquetas.

Paso corriendo por la zona de arboles de cerezo, sin prestar atención a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

Sakura observó como el chico rubio, mejor amigo de Sasuke, pasaba por ahí y supo que no tendría una mejor oportunidad que esa. Esos dos años se había comportando como la mejor compañera y amiga para el rubio, previendo los beneficios que esto le supondría en un futuro. No era que despreciara a Naruto, para nada. En realidad este le caía bastante bien, e incluso lo consideraba muy apuesto y simpático; pero si lo ponía a contrapeso con Sasuke… era obvio quien era su favorito.

Si retrocediera unos cinco años en el pasado, jamás habría pensado siquiera que ella podría tener una oportunidad con Sasuke, o con ningún otro chico, debía aceptar. Ella había sido tan tímida y de aspecto tan común entre las demás niñas que estaban ilusionadas con el de ojos negros. Pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Muy enterrado en el pasado. En la actualidad, ella era la que tenía más posibilidades de enamorar al chico por el cual todas las chicas habían suspirado desde que tenían siete años.

Se levanto del pasto, arreglando su falta y comprobando su aspecto en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Listo.

– ¡Naruto-kun!

.

Sasuke observó con aburrimiento el libro que tenía en las manos y del cual pasaba las hojas sin apenas verlas. Solo era la segunda vez que lo leía, pero al ser del tipo suspenso perdía todo el sentido si ya sabía que era lo que pasaría después.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro, frente a él, mientras se acomodaba entre los cojines del sofá y descansaba las piernas sobre este. Si su madre estuviera en casa, habría puesto el grito en el cielo por esa acción. Nadie debía osar contaminar sus muebles, y mucho menos demostrar unos modales inadecuados frente a sus ojos. Felizmente, ella no estaba y tampoco su padre.

Itachi llegaría muy tarde, según él por un _"trabajo grupal"_ de la universidad; pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente que había ido a visitar a cierta persona de la cual sus padres no debían saber: su pareja.

Dirigió su vista al celular que se encontraba a un lado de él, sobre el sillón, constatando la hora. Diez minutos.

Tomo el control remoto entre sus dedos y lo dirigió hacia el televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas frente suyo. No tenía muchas ganas de ver algún programa, pero era eso o tener que prestar real atención cuando llegara a reclamarle por dejarlo solo ese día.

Naruto era muy predecible.

Escucho el familiar sonido del timbre, anunciando una visita a la casa, por lo que espero a que una de las sirvientas abriera la puerta, mientras que él procedía a sentarse de manera más ortodoxa en el suave sofá y deslizaba sus largos dedos sobre la pantalla de su móvil. Llevaba cortando ciento cincuenta y tres frutas en modo Zen- y aun quedándole veintisiete segundos- cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia él.

Levantó la vista, no sin antes pausar su juego, y observó unos largos cabellos rubios sujetos en una alta coleta, y una falda alrededor de cinco centímetros por encima de lo permitido en el uniforme.

Naruto era muy predecible; pero Ino, lamentablemente, no

–Ya puedes apagar la televisión, Sasuke, que Naruto no va a venir hoy.

Sasuke mantuvo su vista en la corta falda de Ino, pensado en como se las arreglaba la chica para eludir a Anko-sensei y sus reglas sobre la correcta presentación del uniforme. Todo un misterio, y del cual no le había comentado nada a su rubio amigo, pues este ya llevaba dos detenciones en lo que iba de la semana por no llevar correctamente fajada la camisa.

De haber sido otro chico el que la observaba con tal descaro, Ino de seguro ya la habría propinado una patada entre las piernas por pervertido; pero como era Sasuke, que nunca había ni habría de mostrar interés en las chicas en plan sexual, solo se limito a empujar su frente con la palma de la mano, con gesto exasperado. Sasuke era muy infantil cuando no se encontraba su primo cerca, y ella no era muy paciente que digamos.

El chico frente a ella la miro molesto, apartando su mano con un aspaviento. No le dio importancia. Como lo había dicho, Sasuke era muy infantil, y también era muy dramático. Por lo que estaba segura que su atrevimiento nunca seria olvidado por el azabache; y su represalia seria… ahhh, Sasuke no tomaría represalia.

Le debía mucho como para hacerlo.

Riendo por lo bajo, tomo asiento en la mesa de centro, frente al otro. Su mochila se encontraba a sus pies, y era por lo menos el triple de lo que había sido en la mañana. Incluso había tenido que dejar varias de sus cosas en su casillero o dárselos a Naruto para que se lo llevara a su casa.

Abrió el cierre y empezó a extraer de uno en uno todos los objetos que esta contenía, colocándolos a un lado del chico.

–Esto es lo de este año, aunque solo son los chocolates y demás cosas comestibles.

Sasuke la observó sin decir una palabra, para luego dar un vistazo rápido a los objetos que había traído con ella su amiga, y luego de nuevo a Ino. La miró interrogante.

– Ahhh… las cartas y demás regalos las dejamos en tu casillero.

Eso no era la respuesta a la pregunta que Sasuke había querido formular, pero decidió dejar el tema para después. En su lugar, tomó entre sus manos uno de los tantos paquetes, torciendo el gesto ante lo que había en su interior.

–Gracias… creo.

Ino le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche mezclada con enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así?

–Malagradecido. La próxima vez que dejes a Naruto solo para hacerte de mensajero, te golpeare.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo dicho por la rubia. Muy mala reacción.

–La próxima vez que dejes a Naruto solo en San Valentín… no evitare que tu prometida decolorada le regale chocolates.

De haber estado ingiriendo algún liquido, Sasuke definitivamente lo habría escupido. _Qué Sakura había hecho, ¿qué?! _Fijo sus ojos negros en los otros, de un color azul pálido y muy diferente a los azules brillantes que pertenecían a su mejor amigo, y al cual debía pedirle ciertas explicaciones.

Ino le sonrió, satisfecha con su reacción, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos apoyados en el borde de la mesa. Realmente había sido buena idea venir en lugar de su primo, la cara de Sasuke en esos momentos era impagable. Parecía en completo shock. Una idea se infiltro en su mente. Una idea que de ser pensada por otra persona que no fuera ella acarrearía muchas consecuencias no muy agradables, pero como ella disfrutaba de carta blanca en cuanto a lo referente a Sasuke, no había problema. Busco en el bolsillo de su falda su celular y en un movimiento fluido de sus dedos sobre la pantalla, lo consiguió.

El azabache reaccionó al sonido de maullido del obturador de la cámara del celular de la rubia. En otra situación tal vez podría haberle suscitado cierta curiosidad esa acción, pero por ahora lo dejaría de lado, así como también obviaría que se había referido a Sakura como _su prometida_. Eso tal vez podría causarle ilusión cualquiera de los chicos de su secundaria. Cualquiera que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha, claro. A él solo le provocaba nauseas pensar en tener que convivir otros dos años con la de mechas rosas.

Realmente no la soportaba, pero eso era algo que no podía expresar en frente de su padre, y mucho menos en frente de Naruto.

Cada vez que sus conversaciones tocaban el tema de Sakura, acababan peleando. Incluso llegando a los golpes, como lo ocurrido el año pasado cuando no había pensado sus palabras y había dejado salir lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza, en medio de la ira que le despertó escuchar al rubio alabando a la chica de cabellos rosas.

Pero…es que Naruto era ciego, ¿o qué?

Sakura estaba completamente loca.

Jamás iba a dejar que alguien tan tocadita como ella se le acercara al de ojos azules –ni ella ni nadie, había de aclarar– y mucho menos que le regalara chocolates. Nadie tenía permitido hacer tal cosa, ni siquiera Hinata; ella debía conformarse con haber sido aceptada en su grupo y poder conversar en los recesos con su mejor amigo.

Pero dejando de lado eso, no había sido su intención que Naruto pasara por todo el problema de tener que hacer frente a sus fans y justo el día de San Valentín (Lo ocurrido en su pasado cumpleaños no contaba porque esa vez si estaba enfermo). Pero realmente odiaba la fecha. Y todas las fechas que involucraran al sexo femenino asediándolo para darle cosas. ¿No tenían algo mejor que hacer esa fecha? O por lo menos, a alguien a quien asediar que pudiera aceptar sus regalos de buen grado.

Él odiaba el chocolate.

Era alérgico al chocolate.

Y estaba seguro que todo el colegio lo sabía, lo que por extensión indicaba que sus admiradoras también lo sabían. Entonces, ¿por qué seguían insistiendo en regalárselo?

¿Querían intoxicarlo?

Sus pensamientos sobre los posibles intentos de envenenamiento por parte de sus compañeras del colegio fueron interrumpidos con un golpe en su hombro.

–Se que debes tener muchas cosas que pensar… –_y venganzas que planear_–, pero yo ya me voy, Sasuke_-kun_.

–Hmn

Ino camino, mochila en mano, hacia la salida. Había ido muchas veces de visita como para no saber que si la madre del de mechas negras no estaba en casa, ella debía acompañarse sola hasta la puerta. Sus pasos se detuvieron a medio camino de la sala, recordando algo. Giro sobre sí misma, mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

– ¡Atrápalo!

No espero a saber si Sasuke había reaccionado a tiempo, o si su presente había terminado en la alfombra.

Ella ya había hecho lo que había ido a hacer.

Naruto le debía un gran favor y una copa de helado con doble fudge y cereza.

.

_Hoy fue… un día agotador._

_El idiota de Sasuke no se presentó, y claro, como es costumbre yo me tuve que hacer cargo de todos sus regalos. ¿Es que las chicas son tan tontas? ¿Qué le ven de bueno a alguien como Sasuke? Puede que sea un poco atractivo… y saca muy buenas calificaciones… y es bueno es deportes… y los profesores siempre confían es él para las tareas más difíciles… pero es prácticamente nulo en lo que es relacionarse con la gente! _

_Hasta Gaara es más sociable, creo. Si yo no hubiera sido tan buena persona de hablarle ese primer día de parvulario, ese tonto no tendría amigos. _

_¿Y como me paga? Haciéndome actuar de celestina. Asco. Si mis compañeras de salón piensan que las voy a ayudar para que Sasuke se fije en ellas, están muy equivocadas. _

_Yo no soy Cupido. _

_Y…_

_._

_._

_._

_Estoy molesto con Sasuke. _

_Muy molesto._

_Y para que quede claro, NO son celos. _

_Para nada._

_¿Quien estaría celoso de él?_

_Para nada…_

_._

Naruto dejo de escribir por la simple razón de que ya no sabía que escribir sin que pareciera tonto en su cabeza. Incluso lo que ya había escrito era estúpido. Estuvo tentado a arrancar la hoja y romperla en pedacitos tan pequeños que impidieran a alguien volver a juntar las piezas y poder enterarse que Naruto Namikaze había escrito algo tan de chica en su libreta.

Dios, debía dejar de leer los mangas _shojou_ de Ino a escondidas. Y debía dejar de hacerlo ya. Le estaba empezando a afectar seriamente.

Releyó las palabras en la libreta con forma de rana que tenía desde que era pequeño –y a la cual había ido agregándole más hojas con el paso de los años– y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Dios, esto no le podía estar pasando.

Decidido, debía dejar de leer los mangas_ shojou_ de Ino; y sobre todo, quemar los mangas _shonen-ai_ que guardaba su prima en el ultimo cajón de su ropero.

De otro modo no dejaría de pensar en que lo que había escrito se parecía demasiado a lo que estaba escrito en esas ridículas historias.

.

Sakura dejó de presionar las teclas del piano en cuanto su profesor le reconoció que había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. Habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que había recibido lecciones de piano. Y la verdad es que no había estado muy interesada de continuar con esa disciplina, pero su padre había mencionado por teléfono que sería bueno que lo hiciera y ella no había podido expresar su inconformidad.

Recogió sus cosas y procedió a despedirse de su maestro. Al ser tan tarde, un coche de la familia Uchiha la esperaba fuera. Se acomodo en el asiento trasero, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y le dijo al chofer que ya podía avanzar.

Abrió su mochila en busca de su espejo. Su cabello se había desordenado por acción del viento de la tarde y debía acomodarlo. Observo su reflejo, apreciando sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca y sus cabellos rosados. Ya habían pasado años, pero aun no recordaba la razón que había tenido de niña para utilizar su cabellos como una venda para esconder su ojos. Sus ojos eran bonitos. Muchas de sus compañeras estaban envidiosas del color de sus ojos, no muy comunes en una japonesa. Aunque también estaban envidiosas de que ella viviera en la casa de Sasuke_-kun_.

Cuando se aseguro que su aspecto era impecable, guardo el espejo y se dispuso a buscar su celular. Estaba a punto de tomarlo, cuando vio un pequeño paquete que se encontraba a su lado. Lo tomo entre sus dedos, recordando la razón de tenerlo con ella y no haberlo entregado a su destinatario.

–_Sasuke-kun es tan guapo… las chicas de su salón tienen tanta suerte de poder verlo todos los días. _

–_Yo prefiero a Naruto-kun._

–_Pero no tienes oportunidad porque a él le gusta Haruno, por lo menos a Sasuke-kun no le gusta nadie._

Había escuchado esa conversación por coincidencia antes de alcanzar a Naruto y entregarle el chocolate que había preparado. No era que este tuviera un significado oculto, o por lo menos no tenía el significado oculto que ahora sabia que el rubio podía pensar.

¿Realmente estaba segura de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr que Sasuke se fijara en ella?

En ese momento su respuesta había sido sí, y estaba segura que si Ino no la hubiera interceptado para avisarle que Anko-sensei la estaba buscando, ella habría alcanzado a Naruto para entregarle el chocolate.

Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Naruto no se merecía eso.

.

.

.

* * *

...¿Lo siento? La verdad no planeaba demorarme tanto. Pero los exámenes y exposiciones confabularon en mi contra y me tuvieron alejada de mi carpeta de fics pendientes por todo este tiempo. Y este no es el único fic que tengo pendiente, pero es el único que no se me dificulta escribir, en los demás estoy bloqueada, super bloqueada... U.u

Igual espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Se que hay varias cosas que quedaron inconclusas del capitulo pasado. (seguro quieren saber como se amistaron nuestros niños luego de la pelea que tuvieron, pero eso quedara para capitulos posteriores en algún recuerdo; por ahora no es muy necesario saber como se arreglaron, solo que ya son amigos de nuevo) Primera vez que incluyo algo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Sé que esta un poco OoC (Sasuke sin plan emo o vengador psicótico no es un Sasuke muy IC pero esto esta ambientado fuera del manga y no tiene traumas severos (aparte de haber sido llamado prometido de Sakura) xD

Naruto y su ultimo POV... lo dejo a su criterio, piensen lo que deseen, hagan sus conjeturas; pero tengan en cuenta que esto no sera Sasunaru en todas la de la ley hasta bastante mas adentrada la historia. (Por parte de ambos)

Espero sinceramente no demorarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo.

Bye ^^

Muchas gracias a: **Em Hatake, Hagane Yuuki, harunablakrose, chizuruchan1999, Princezz inuyoukai, Zanzamaru, amante-animeid, al3-5tar, kane-noona, Asusa.Z.S, 00Hatake-Hikari-chan00, nekita namikaze, teffyshineetae y todos los que leen anonimamente. Espero que disfruten este capitulo =)**

****Y ya saben, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, pedidos, fanservice, tomates, lechugas y demás verduras-hortalizas en el cuadrito de abajo ^^


End file.
